Tears of the Forgotten
by Bloodsisters of house Black
Summary: on that fatefull night, their wasnt just one potter child there were five. the elder Potters survive the night but spiol the bwl and his fav sib. the other 3 though are forgotten and abused. wrong bwl and abusive!potters.


On the dark cold night know fondly (or not so fondly in some cases) as Halloween, a man in a dark billowing cloak didn't appear that abnormal from the people trick or treating around him. But that was only in his appearance, for his intentions were darker than any of their worst nightmares. However the the two young children at the center of his dark thoughts were blissfully unaware of his dark presence in their seemingly perfect little world.

In the Potter household the night was as merry as any other, despite the fact the family of seven was in hiding. The youngest two children in this large family, who were currently watching their silly father try to teach their older three brothers to catch a practice snitch, laughed and giggled at his antics when said snitch refused to let their flustered father catch it.

"James stop trying to catch that silly thing and get off the back of the couch!" the frazzled redheaded mother told her now embarrassed husband.

" But Lills I was just trying to teach the triplets how to catch a snitch."replied said embarrassed husband.

" It seems to me that since you have yet to catch the snitch, your just teaching them how to make fools of themselves." And with that said, Lilly headed back to her task of trying to cook dinner with distractions every five seconds. Distractions that came in the form of her six children.( Well, five children and one very child like husband.)

Suddenly the two eldest Potter's heads shot up from their tasks as the sound of their wards falling rang in their five children look at their parents, panicking to a sound only they could hear.  
>" Oh dear lord... Tell me it's not him James..." Said the mother, who was engulfed with fear at the horrible situation that was at their door.<p>

"Get the kids and run! I'll hold him off. I love you all." James told his family as his Arour training kicked in. At the end of his would be last statement to his family, James walked off to stand at the door and wait for Voldemort. Lilly took one last glance at her loving husband before rushing off to the playpen to get the youngest of her children, whom she were sure were the targets of this attack.

"Boys! Get upstairs now!" She shouted to her triplets as she picked up Evan and Alexandria before doing the same. Just as she reached the top of the stairs the front door was blown of its hinges by a certain dark Lord, just as violently their wards had been no more than a few mere minutes ago.

Lily continued down the hall, letting the tears streaming down her flushed cheeks go unchecked. She was accepting of the fact that her husband and herself, if she couldn't get the emergency port key to work, didn't stand a chance against the dark lord. But her fears and tears were for not as at that very second downstairs the cloaked man was lazily sending a stunner at James so that he could torture him and his young family later.

The cloaked one (better know as Voldemort) looked around the small cottage in Godrics Hollow he had entered so violently, before ascending the stairs the young witch had rushed up just a moment before. At the dimly lite landing he looked down both of the adjoining hallways, before taking the one to the left as his spy had told him to do to find the nursery.

He stopped before the red door, from which he could hear pathetic whimpering. The dark lord entered, only to find the idiot redhead woman standing in front of the crib in which she had placed her toddlers.

"Move aside girl, and your life shall be spared, along with that of your oldest brats." He calmly told her although he greatly wanted to cruio her into insanity.

"No! Please don't hurt my babies! I'll give myself in their place, just please don't hurt them!" She begged, but the Dark Lord just raised his wand and shot a stunner at her. Looking away from the mudbloods frozen form he turned to the crib, only to see the oldest brats had taken their stupid mothers place in front of it, as if they could stop him. Not even bothering to try to convince them as he had Lilly, he bound them with the intent to torture them greatly in front of their idiot parents, once he'd taken care of the threats to the power that had taken him decades to achieve.

With that intent in his mind he turned to the crib to decide which babe to kill first. As he gazed at the scared, teary brown eyes of Evan Potter, he smirked to himself at how stupid the Order was. This little _thing_ was meant to kill him! Ha! He moved his eyes to the quieter one of the pair, expecting to have the same thought, but instead found himself staring into the intelligent and curious deep green eyes of Alexandria Potter.

Firing the the killing curse at the crib the Dark Lord expected it to be an easy victory for him, and set his mind to watching the death of the young children.

However, what the Dark Lord expected to happen didn't. Alexandria saw, what was in her own opinion, a very pretty green light heading at her, and reached out with her magic to play with it. Doing so, she unknowingly weakened the curse. Enough so that it would still kill someone, but now it could be repelled with a simple shield charm. Which is exactly what happened instead. Evan's magic drew itself together to make a weak shield in a attempt to save himself, so the curse rebounded at the dark lord, whom was now in a deep state of shock.

As what was left of the Dark Lord's physical body settled onto the floor, Ablus Dumbledore and his ragtag group of followers, know as the Order of the Phoenix the parents now no longer stunned and the children unbound, Albus walked over to the crib. Sensing that Evan was magically drained, he concluded it was Evan who had finally defeated the evilest man of the century.

"I present Evan James Potter, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord," He announced to the parents and one worried older brother of the young boy, who quickly ran over and began cooing at the toddler. The Orders members joined them in the cooing soon there after. With that the last hour of the Wizarding world's most famous Halloween, was drawn to a close and the household began to calm again. Except for the abandoned snitch in the living room still waiting for someone to grab it out of the air, and the supper, now burnt, still sitting in the oven. Of course those were quickly remembered in the morning, but the three young children weren't that day. Or even the next. In fact they weren't remembered until a week later, when an curious reporter that was interviewing them asked what happened to the children. But by then the damage was already done by all the parties involved.


End file.
